A network device may receive data packets from a sending device, may identify a recipient device, and may forward the data packets to the recipient device. The data packets may represent one or more discrete data objects. For example, a particular set of data packets may represent a web page, a software application, or some other data object. A data object may include textual information which may be identified based on a data format associated with the data object.